Just a little push
by screammealullaby
Summary: Syrus wants to help Jaden and Jesse get together, but is he really necessary with love in the mix? I suck with summaries still but OH well! This was for a friend! Another cheesy love story! Oneshot JadenXJesse


Alright! A new story! Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Stop reminding me of that already! :'( Jk! SO we go! This is a spiritshipping Oneshot for a dear friend of mine, she loves spiritshipping, and I thought about doing a selfshipping one for her. We'll see! Enjoy!

Jaden fluttered his eyes open at the sound of the alarm. "Noooooooooooooo!" He whined. "I don't want to go to class. Crowler won't notice if I don't show up!"

"Of course he will! He waits for you to be late so he can give you detention! If you don't go, he'll know. I still don't get why he doesn't like you." Syrus wondered.

"Cause I totally whooped him in our first duel!" He said proudly, now sitting up and stretching."I guess you're right."

"Plus, if you go to class you can see Jesse for real, not just in your dreams!" Jaden turned a deep shade of red. Jay had admitted to his friend that he liked Jesse; there was just something perfect about that boy.

"Come on Sy, don't want to be late!" He grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door.

They walked into the classroom casually, and Jaden was immediately searching for his crush.

"Jay!" He sang. At the sound of his name, he blushed lightly. _He's so cute _Jesse thought, staring at the brunette, who still had a shade of pink on his face and was now staring at him with those glittery brown eyes. "How'd ya sleep?" He had to say something, instead of staring at him.

"Pretty great!" came his reply. "What about you? Dreaming of dueling again?" Jaden laughed at his own joke.

_Not at all, dreaming of you, just like every other night._ "Is there anything better?" He laughed too, answering his own question in his mind with an obvious YES.

Chazz interrupted their small talk. "Are you guys done flirting yet? I have a question." Both of their face flushed.

"Is that flirting around here?" Jesse asked lightly, trying to hide his feelings. "I better watch it that could land me in some mighty trouble!" He finished laughing. Syrus smiled to himself. He _would_ get them together. Jay was his best friend, and he wanted to make him happy.

During lunch, Jay ate his usual load of food, and decided to head back to his dorm alone for a while. Maybe he was getting sick? No sooner had he fallen onto his bed, instantly melting into the sheets, than there was a knock on the door. "Mnuuuuhhh" he replied through his pillow. His door opened but he didn't look, he just laid there with his eyes shut.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Jesse laughed. Jaden shot up instantly, almost falling out of bed. He rubbed the back of his head, nervously laughing.

"Oh hey Jesse! I thought you were Chazz or something cause obviously Sy doesn't knock and well you know!"

"Nervous about something?" He teased. His back was turned so the other couldn't see his face, trying to get up the nerves to tell him what he needed to.

"NO! Nothing like that, just surprised is all! Yeah, that's all!"

"If you say so. " He shot him a smile. _Man, he's beautiful. Why can't I just tell him, I mean, we are alone. That's why I'm here after all._

"Is there a reason you stopped by?" To which Jesse nerves were gone.

"Uh no not really I guess, just thought I'd drop in, you didn't look like you were feeling too good at lunch so I thought I'd make sure you're ok"

"Who seems nervous now?" Jaden giggled, now very aware he was still on his bed though he didn't move.

Jesse just laughed. "Maybe I am,"

_Wasn't expecting that._ "Is that so? You wanna tell me wh-" He was interrupted as Jesse pulled him up from his bed, and gently pressed their lips together. Before Jaden could reply he pulled back, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"Sorry, I just… I guess… I've liked you for a while now, and wasn't sure how to tell you."

Instead of words, Jaden pulled him close again, wrapping his hands around the other's neck and giggled before kissing him again.

Syrus opened the door and blushed, quickly shutting it again. He turned around and leaned against the frame, smiling to himself. _Well that was easier than I thought it'd be._

_**~END Thoughts? Reviews? Help me out! Help me make it better! Yes it's a short, lame oneshot yay! I just didn't know what to do with it. Jaden is too naïve and innocent for anything dirty!**_


End file.
